Lovers
Lovers by 7!! seven oops is the ninth opening sequence for Naruto: Shippūden. It began in episode 206 and is still ongoing. Lyrics Rōmaji Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda English Now that you have shed your tears Like a kid crying his heart out I can't see who I should protect anymore It looks like the summer sky is crying Just because I acted tough, you couldn't see my tears But actually I was really scared I keep on losing more people dear to me Still I keep running desperately It's always like together we can overcome everything If we stayed like that, it's fine not being strong Now that you have shed your tears Like a kid crying his heart out I can finally see who I should protect It looks like the summer sky is holding out It looks like the summer sky is crying Rōmaji (Full Version) Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete niranda Tsuyogatte bakari de namida wa misenai Hontou wa kowai kuseni Taisetsu na mono wo ushinawa nu you ni Hisshi de hashirinukete kita Itsu datte nagai yoru wo futari de norikoeta Kono mama issho ni iru kara Tsuyogatte naide ii nda yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no you ni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda Dare ka ga tsubuyaita kotoba no wana ni Odoru youni madowasa rete Taisetsuna mono wa kokoro no naka ni Wakatteta kiminanoni Shinjiru koto ga kowa kute namida o wasure teta Kaze ga senaka o oshita futarinara kitto yukeru yo Kimi no te wo tsuyoku nigitta Mujakinaru kodomo no youni Tatoe toki ga ima wa ubatte mo susumu yo Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Natsu no sora mi zashite hashitta Konnanimo hiroi sekai de Itou ni natte yuku nodarou Afure souna omoi uketomete ageru yo Kimi wa ima namida nagashita Nakijakuru kodomo no youni Tatoe asu ga mienaku natte mo mamoru yo Natsu no sora miagete sakenda Natsu no sora miagete niranda Characters The characters in order of appearance * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Neji Hyūga * Tenten * Inoichi Yamanaka * Yamato * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Shikamaru Nara * Kiba Inuzuka * Ibiki Morino * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * A * Danzō Shimura * Gaara * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * Karin * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Jūgo * Kisame Hoshigaki * Madara Uchiha * Zetsu * Kabuto Yakushi * Killer B * Darui * C * Chōjūrō * Ao * Kurotsuchi * Akatsuchi * Temari * Kankurō * Nine-Tailed Demon Fox * Eight-Tails * Aoba Yamashiro * Might Guy * Kumo Ship Captain Trivia * This opening bears several similarities to the opening Distance, including Naruto and Sasuke walking towards each other in a blue background. * This opening represents the growing distance between Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Sakura's decision to try to kill Sasuke. Category:Songs